


Blue

by Daegaer



Series: Better to Reign [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Loss, M/M, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Blue

The sky is a blinding blue. On days like this it's easy to pretend the last six thousand years never happened; he can just turn round and there behind him he'll see the silver City. He'll fly easily back, and his friend will be waiting for him.

It's a shining, useless dream, six thousand years too late. The City is closed off to him forever. He still has his friend, however, and he is notoriously picky about timekeeping. It wouldn't do to keep him waiting.

Folding his wings tightly, Ligur dives for the volcanic aperture that gives entrance to Hell.


End file.
